Miette Berryhill
Miette Otome Berryhill is from Ambrette Town in the Kalos region. She and Korrina Terasaki previously traveled with the Mokusetsu when they were in Snowbelle City, Kalos, looking for the third Plate. Character Present It was later revealed that Miette saw Ash in Kalos when the Mokusetsu first traveled to Ambrette Town when they were just passing through on their way to an earlier Plate. She commented on how she's never seen Ash around the town before, taking an interest in him, but her identity was hidden in the series at that point. The Mokusetsu returned to Ambrette Town after they got Ikazuchi and after they picked up Shauna to travel with them. They were passing through again on their way to Snowbelle City. Miette snuck behind them and followed, but Alain was able to sense her with Vigilant. Miette then introduced herself and introduced all of them to her best friend, Korrina, who arrived a little later. Miette and Korrina were friends from Kalos Academy, although Korrina graduated a bit before her. It was then decided that Miette and Korrina would travel with the Mokusetsu on their way to get the last Plate in Kalos. Tsurara. While traveling, Miette began to verbally express how she was skeptical about the Mokusetsu's chances of success against the Tekiyoku. This caught the attention of everyone, as she tried to justify her concerns. She did this a few times. She later had a one-on-one talk with Ash, when she admitted that she sometimes had thoughts of joining the Tekiyoku, in fear of not being able to beat them. She wanted Ash to come with her to join them and live a happy life together. Ash simply replied to her that she's not evil, pointing out how he's a good analyst of character and that Miette isn't really the way she says she is. A bit later while they were sleeping in a hotel one night, Miette snuck around and took everyone's jackets from their bags. This was because they were on their way to Snowbelle City the next day, a place that's pretty cold and has snow often, and having no jackets would stop them from going. This was an attempt by Miette to sabotage the group and stop them from fighting against a group she believes they can't beat. Ash actually saw Miette do this, since he's a light sleeper and confronted her about it the next morning while the others were looking. Miette had no problem admitting that she did this, reiterating her point about not fighting against the Tekiyoku. Ash also reiterated that she's not evil and offered to cover for her if she put the jackets back, which she disgruntledly agreed to. The next morning, they were confronted by Butler of the Tekiyoku. Alain fought him briefly and won. However, when Butler was about to leave, Miette started going with him, to everyone's shock. She announced that she was joining the Tekiyoku. After some banter, Ash yelled at her to stop with this nonsense, repeating that she's not evil. Miette ended up sadly admitting he's right and didn't join Butler. This caused a lot of tension towards Miette. In Snowbelle City, during another one-on-one talk she had with Ash, it was snowing and Ash tried to talk more sense into Miette. He ended up writing in the snow, "Miette Berryhill is kind". This confused Miette, while Ash smiled and walked away. At some point while they were searching for the Ice Plate, Miette talked with Dawn, not oblivious to the fact that Dawn likes Ash. She warned Dawn to not interfere with her attempts to be with Ash forever, threatening Dawn if she got in the way of that, which scared Dawn. There was a fight for Tsurara that followed shortly afterwards. After the events there, they recovered the Ice Plate successfully, thanks to Alain's Charizard. The ice that was around the area melted and there was a waterfall that formed nearby. Suddenly, Miette grabbed the Plate and ran with it. She ran to the drop-off point of the waterfall, threatening to drop the Plate down into the water below. This would be bad for certain reasons. First, Plates can't be physically destroyed. However, that body of water is probably one of the coldest of all the regions, making anyone die within seconds if they were submerged in it. Water Manipulators can breathe underwater, but they wouldn't survive the temperature. Ice Manipulators could survive the temperature, but they can't breathe underwater. This would render the Plate unable to be retrieved. The only one capable of getting the Plate would be a Dual Manipulator who is Ice and Water, but Dual Manipulation is pretty rare. Alain walked towards Miette sternly. After Ash yelled to Miette, Miette had a change of attitude and panicked as Alain kept walking towards her. She yelled that she wasn't going to drop the Plate, but stepped backwards and fell into the water below. The next scene showed Miette in a hospital bed waking up with everyone in the room except Shauna. It was revealed that Alain saved Miette by rescuing her from the water a little time after she fell in, presumably by flying. She luckily dropped Tsurara before falling, so the Plate is safe. However, she was in the water long enough to be put into a 2-hour coma. Korrina was angry at Miette and left in a foul mood, saddening Miette. Ash asked for alone time with Miette. Before leaving, Alain exclaimed that he'll never let Miette become a Manipulator. Ash was surprisingly happy with Miette during this alone time. He said he was proud of her for not dropping the Plate down the waterfall, saying he knew she wouldn't do that. He said more inspiring words to her using metaphors for the weather. She sadly asked Ash to stay with her, but Ash said he had to stay with the Mokusetsu and continue the mission to get the Plates. This caused Miette to start panicking intensely, begging Ash to stay with her. Ash guided Miette to look out the window the ground below. In the snow, Ash had previously written in the snow again (presumably in bigger letters, due to the increased distance Miette was from the ground). This time, it said, "Thanks for staying kind" with a smiley face. This increased Miette's panicking as she screamed and begged Ash to not leave her. Ash remained smiling throughout this, encouraging Miette to continue her kind ways. He left, causing Miette to cry deeply for a while. She hasn't been seen since then. Personality Miette's personality is surely one of the more diverse ones of all travelers with the Mokusetsu. It changes quite a bit at different times. She had an outgoing and friendly personality at first when first meeting the gang. With a cheery person like Korrina as her best friend, the two appeared very trustworthy and nice. Another part of her personality shows that she has a crush on Ash. She lightly flirts with him, with Ash clearly oblivious to it. She has a doubtful personality that's shown when she verbally expresses her skepticism on the group's ability to defeat the Tekiyoku and wondering what kind of better world Lysandre would make if he was a Supreme Manipulator. At times, she briefly switches to an understanding personality when Ash reacts to her doubt with the group, spreading positive words to influence her to stay on the right track. These words cause sincere hesitance and seem to temporarily reverse her doubtful thinking. She doesn't do this with anyone else, though, so this may be partly influenced by her crush on Ash. She has a mean personality, partly demonstrated when she tells Dawn to not prevent Miette from staying with Ash forever, threatening to hurt her if she didn't comply. She has a conniving personality, shown many times, such as when she hid everyone's jackets, walked away from the group to join Butler and almost the Tekiyoku, and stole the Ice Plate, threatening to sabotage it. She has a fearful personality, shown when she was actually afraid of Alain as he was walking towards her when she had the Ice Plate. Her fearfulness is perhaps more indirectly expressed by her doubt on the Mokusetsu being able to defeat the Tekiyoku. The most sudden and different personality change came when she was in the hospital bed and started begging Ash to not leave her. She pleaded with him intensely. When Ash did nothing but smile and expressed gratitude to her, and then left to stay with the Mokusetsu, she screamed and kept pleading, but he was gone. Miette could do nothing but cry here, surely being sent into deep depression. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Miette, is her name in the English dub of the anime. It's French for "crumb", perhaps used because in the anime, she's a good cook.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Miette#Names * Her middle name, Otome, was randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. * Her last name, Berryhill, was picked by Nocturnal Jay back when he made Kanto Summer Camp. He picked it to come from "berries", again referencing the fact that Miette is a good cook in the anime. General * Her birthday, July 12th, was picked because it's the United States original air date of the episode of the anime she first appeared in, one of Nocturnal Jay's favorite XY episodes.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Miettehttps://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY026 ** Coincidentally, her birthday is also the same as the start date for Tears of the Fallen in Episode 1. * In this series, along with Nocturnal Jay's series Kanto Summer Camp and Bringing Your Heart Back Home, Miette always has a crush on Ash and is seen angrily competing with at least one other girl to gain Ash's attention. This is because Miette did this in the anime with Serena. * The ship name for Ash and Miette is mainly PoffleShipping, but it's also called TompouceShipping, which may have come first. References Category:Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Traveled or Helped Category:Mokusetsu Category:Female Characters